Terre Embrassée
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Drabbles et Histoires courtes osé sur le fandom, je ne suis pas une experte, mais je fais de mon mieux
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Réponse à un défi du mouvement perpétuel de la ficothèque ardente.

Défi : Mettre les éléments comme élément central.

Rickens écarquillait les yeux en voyant la tente dans ses yeux brûler dans un brasier intense. Il se concentrait afin de tenter de faire apparaître de la pluie par magie, mais il n'avait rien de tel, que des sorts offensifs pour contrer l'ennemi. Alors avec tous les autres, il éteignait le brasier en faisant l'aller et retour de la rivière à la tente qui brûlait et laissé derrière elle une odeur de brûlé. Il regardait la demoiselle Mannekete tenir entre ses mains une pierre. Celle qui lui permettait de retrouver sa forme de dragon. Le jeune homme s'approchait de la demoiselle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Il prenait la pierre ronde, qui semblait faite d'écailles. Il lui confisquait pour dormir, vu qu'elle avait tendance à tout dévasté sur son passage sous cette forme.

« Fait attention, je te la rendrais au matin.  
-Mais on dort ensemble depuis qu'on est fiancé, alors ça pourrait arriver.  
-Pas là où je le mets.  
-On va encore faire les fous sous la couverture ?  
-Si tu veux. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'unissaient en riant doucement, s'amusant des réactions de l'autre avec une espèce de tendresse et d'innocence, pourtant, ils ne l'étaient plus.


	2. Festivité

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Note: Il s'agit Du premier drabble pour le calendrier de l'avant de la ficothèque ardente.

Thème : festivité

* * *

Les royaumes de Nohr et de Hoshido n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux. Malgré qu'ils soient réunis par le seul de désir de Corrin, cette jeune femme que les membres des deux royautés considéraient comme leurs sœurs. La guerre était finie, ce qui avait permis à cette dernière de présenter son prétendant, le serviteur qui l'avait suivi durant toutes ces années. La savoir heureuse rendait la plupart content pour elle.

Leo était de ceux qui était jaloux de son bonheur, comment lui, le prince Norhien n'avait pas trouvé la personne qui lui corresponde ? Il y avait de belles personnes dans cette fête, mais la plupart comme sa sœur était en couple, mélangeant par moments les deux territoires sans aucune honte. Eux qu'ils s'étaient battus sans aucune honte, laissant des cicatrices bien visible sous les armures. Il se laissait aller sur un mur en soupirant. Son sentiment de solitude bien présent. Il était concentré à voir le bonheur des autres qu'il n'avait pas vu Niles, l'assassin qui avait été engagé pour tuer l'héroïne de cette soirée avant qu'elle lui dise sûrement que c'était inutile ou que sa forme de dragon effrayait l'archer. Va savoir. Il l'avait remarqué quand il l'avait caressé.


	3. Gâteau

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Thème : Gâteau

Note: Suite d'hier

* * *

Avoir sa part de gâteau, c'était ce que Nils attendait de cette conclusion. Mais ses sentiments avaient fini par revenir, comme un vieux fantôme. Être un assassin, c'est oublier un peu l'être humain que l'on est. Alors pourquoi il était bêtement attiré par le Prince. Pourquoi le geste, le soir de la fête lui faisait tant plaisir. Pourquoi quand venait le soir, il voyait des images de cet homme sur lui le faisant crier de plaisir ? Tant de questions que l'archer se posait. Il n'avait pas les réponses. Il voulait jeter cette part sentimentale. Le prince devait faire prospérer la lignée des dirigeants de Nohr. Pas se perdre avec un homme comme lui.

« Dans quelle galère je me suis mis ?  
-Un souci Niles ? »

Il fallait que le Prince soit là, comme par hasard. Il lâchait un soupir. Comment le fuir, cet homme était si beau, si classe et si gentil avec lui malgré son métier. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter, son cœur se serrait à cette simple idée. Que devait-il faire ?

« Rien, votre majesté. Je ne me comprends pas en ce moment.  
-Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je serai ravi de t'entendre. »


	4. Visite

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

La visite des gens de Hoshido rendait les gens fébriles. Pour Niles, ce n'était qu'une futilité. Il s'appuyait contre un mur voyant les serviteurs s'agiter, il s'autorisait à rire.

« Eh bien, au moins quelqu'un que ça fait rire cette histoire.  
-Votre Majesté ? »

Car oui, il s'agissait de Leo qui avait réussi à surprendre l'ancien assassin. Si le prince en avait assez des ronds de jambe, il le prendrait volontiers comme apprenti. Le borgne regardait l'homme, tout à fait paré à recevoir cette visite. Il avait mis son armure sombre qui allait comme un gant. Pour porter une telle protection, il devait être pas mal musclé en dessous. De quoi alimenter son esprit encore plus. Il se pinçait l'arête du nez en grognant.

« Tu m'inquiètes ces derniers temps, Niles...  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour un roturier comme moi.  
-Saurais-je un jour ce qui te préoccupe ?  
-Peut-être, mais il y a plus urgent...  
-Comme féliciter le mariage de deux soldats des deux nations. À la prochaine Niles, merci de m'avoir amusé dans cette journée stressante... »

Niles lâchait un soupir quand le prince s'en allait, sa cape violette cachant par miracle son postérieur si tentant.


	5. Pafum

Diclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Le parfum du sang, il avait l'habitude de le sentir. Par contre les senteurs qu'il sentait depuis la paix le perturbait un peu. Il demandait s'il finirait par s'en aller pour sentir à nouveau l'effluve de l'hémoglobine. Voir le rouge sur le sol, c'était pour lui ce qui était plus normal. Il prenait son arc et ses flèches, paré pour un peu de chasse, quitte à tuer, autant chasser la viande que mangerait son prince. Il serait ravi de le voir mordre avec passion dans la chair, sentir un fourmillement dans son corps. Ah, comme il était plaisant de voir Léo se faire plaisir. Même si c'était que manger. Il s'en contentait. Même si ces nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées. Il se réveillait souvent avec un sacré soucis. Il devait souvent se tremper dans l'eau glaciale pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il allait quitter le château. Il n'était surpris de voir l'homme qui hantait ses rêves s'occuper de son cheval. Comme son prince, l'animal était très élégant. Il rêvait d'être à sa place. De sentir les doigts fins de cet homme sur ses flancs. Malgré l'envie. Il sortait du château, il rêverait plus tard à cet homme si beau...


	6. Cristaux

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Les cristaux pour le prince étaient une chose ordinaire. Il ne comprenait pas cet amour qu'avaient certaines femmes pour ces derniers. Ses sœurs, sauf peut-être Elise n'était pas des grandes fans de tout ce qui brillait. Au moins ces choses avaient une valeur marchande. Il acceptait ce cadeau offert au royaume de Nohr. Tant que sa main n'était pas promise à ces donateurs. Il n'aurait rien à dire. Il soupirait, bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas donner l'excuse de s'occuper de son cheval. La plupart des serviteurs l'avaient vu faire. Être un membre de la royauté n'était pas de tout de repos. Il enviait un peu Niles. L'ancien assassin qui vivait en tant qu'homme demain. Sa liberté d'aimer qui il voulait sans qu'on attende de lui des héritiers.

« Cette fois, c'est moi qui vous surprends dans vos pensées, votre majesté... »

Léo sursautait en voyant le borgne avec sur l'épaule sa proie qu'il donnerait sûrement aux cuisiniers du château. La peau légèrement mate de cet homme était comme un aimant. Il se demandait si c'était de la saleté ou non. Si sous ses vêtements, l'homme avait toujours la même carnation. Il devait le surprendre. Mais comment ? Il trouverait...


	7. Apéritif

Disclaimer :les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un repas, très frugal certes, un apéritif, mais qu'est qu'il était barbant. Leo affichait un mince sourire de façade. Voilà qui encourageait ces visiteurs dont il ignorait presque tout. Leur royaume étant pas à Hoshido, mais de Ylisse. Une contrée qui ne semblait pas inconnu à trois de leurs soldats. Laslow et Selena avaient fui. Mais Odin avait sauté sur l'occasion pour se vanter à la princesse du royaume qui malgré son mutisme, était enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas tout compris le lien de ces deux-là. Mais bon. Il posait un regard sur les soldats qui accompagnait la royauté. Ils étaient beau, mais aucun avait le charme de Niles.

L'assassin, malin, avait déjoué ces pièges pour le voir un peu dévêtu. Il avait d'abord ri de la situation, maintenant, il disait des choses étranges. Leo avait beau chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme pouvait dire. Vraiment étrange. Il était juste curieux, alors pourquoi ce garçon à la peau mate s'amusait à le perturber ? Sûrement qu'il trouvait ça amusant. Comme ses bruits qu'il entendait lorsqu'il passait certaines chambres fermées. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un problème, mais autre chose... Mais quoi ?


	8. Vanille

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Il y avait ce goût qu'il n'arrivait pas comprendre. Le cuisinier royal avait beau lui dire que c'était de la vanille. Il l'appréciait, oui, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir la folie qu'elle provoquait chez Élise. Il n'était pas très sucré. Du coup, il ne finissait pas souvent son dessert. Le donnant à des soldats pour s'en défaire. Par moment, ça tombait sur Niles, comme ce soir-là. Il ignorait cet amour du sucre chez l'assassin. Mais il n'était pas là pour juger cet homme plein de mystère et pourtant si humain. Il se demandait bien où était cet homme. Lui qui avait voulu lui donner son dessert, il se contentait de le donner à Odin. Le mage s'était exclamé des trucs sans queue ni tête. Très typique de cet homme. Il lâchait un soupir, ce n'était comme ça qu'il en saurait plus sur le borgne. Il devait trouver un autre angle d'attaque pour voir sa peau. Aussi sombre que certaines sauces sucrées sur les pâtisseries des gens de la cuisine. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Son imagination lui donnant une image factice de ce qu'il attendait ou non. Il secouait la tête. Il devait demander conseil...


	9. Saison

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Niles lâchait un soupir, retrouver ces fruits dans cette saison n'était pas normal. Le temps avait été trop clément. Du coup, il revenait avec ces derniers pour la cuisine du palais. L'assassin servait de chasseur et cueilleur pour la cour de Nohr. C'était une des choses qui l'occupait, l'autre étant de surprendre son prince de tenter de le surprendre. Cet homme avait du boulot avant qu'il arrive à ses fins. Cette curiosité envers sa personne n'arrangeait pas les rêves du borgne. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus détaillés. Il finirait par avoir du mal à cacher son excitation à Leo. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore là. L'ancien tueur à gage s'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il pouvait entendre le pas qui se voulait discret de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves coquins. Il souriait, qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui. Comme il n'y avait plus de saison, il pourrait faire mine d'enlever son haut. L'archer savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui rendait curieux le prince.

C'est à moitié retiré que Niles croisait le regard de cet homme. Il avait un bref sourire avant de se rhabiller.

« Excusez-moi votre Majesté. »

Oh, la belle couleur rouge sur le pâle visage de cet homme...


	10. Bonnet

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Leo lâchait un soupir. Bien entendu, il l'avait cherché. Mais il n'y avait que Niles pour le provoquer comme ça. Il enlevait son armure, et ses protections avec soin. Se sentant plus léger, il s'autorisait quelque étirement avant de mettre sur sa tête son bonnet de nuit. Un présent que lui avait offert Corrin, cette jeune femme état marié avec un ancien serviteur à présent. Il ne pouvait pas se voir avec une femme, comme son frère. Il avait vu les femmes de Ylisse, sans que ces dernières lui fasse plus d'effet que ça. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour la princesse du royaume. C'était tout. Le prince de Nohr était bien forcé de remarqué son penchant pour les hommes. Sa curiosité pour cet archer en était une preuve, et si on comptait les images qui lui revenait. Il ne pouvait plus nier. Camilia serait sûrement déçue de ne pas avoir de neveu de sa part. Mais bon, elle finirait par s'en remettre. Alors qu'il remontait ses couvertures, il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait séduire l'homme qui lui correspondrait. Chassant l'image du borgne qui s'imposait dans sa tête. Ce denier était à moitié nu en plus. Il allait mal dormir ce soir...


	11. Pique

Disclaimer: les persos ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? C'était la question que se posait Leo. D'accord, il préférait les hommes, mais de tous les mâles du monde, il fallait que ça soit un de ses vassaux qui l'intriguait le plus. Il Grognait, il avait passé une nuit agité. Si bien qu'il avait un souci ce matin Bien obligé de le disparaître en s'exerçant à la magie. Résultat, son lit avait une belle brûlure sur le coin gauche. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait poussé le prince à avoir ce genre de songes. Voyant l'air préoccupé de son frère, Elise s'approchait de lui.

« Grand frère ? As-tu besoin de soin ?  
-Je ne sais pas si arrangera mon souci actuel. Mais un coup du sort soin ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Dès le sort agissait, le jeune homme se sentait plus en forme. Il remerciait Elise qui contente d'elle s'en allait en chantonnant cette mélodie qu'Azura chantait avant de disparaître. Laissant derrière elle un mari et un enfant. Il souriait, il n'était pas tout seul pour traverser cette épreuve. Par contre, il allait éviter Niles...


	12. Chandelles

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Niles secouait sa tête, il était un peu sonné. Il pouvait voir les chandelles voler, les chevaux danser et ce genre de bêtises. Depuis que Léo l'évitait, il était devenu la cible particulière d'un soldat qui défendait son prince. C'était lui son vassal. Pas cet homme. Oui, l'assassin était jaloux qu'il soit plus proche que lui en ce moment. Si le provoquer éloignait cet homme, il éviterait de le faire à l'avenir. Quand bien même, c'était tentant. Le borgne fermait son œil valide remettant en place son bandeau. C'est en titubant qui rentrait au château. Si bien qu'il ne se sentait pas tomber. C'est en voyant le visage de celui qui occupait ses pensées.

« Votre majesté ?  
-Tu t'es presque brisé le cou. J'ai eu peur. Qu'est qui se passe ?  
-Rien, je vous assure.  
-Suivez-moi ! »

Le prince suivi de ses soldats arrivait au salon de ce dernier. Alors qu'il installait l'archer sur un canapé. Il plongeait son regard vers les autres. Il était si beau et sexy.

« Que le responsable de l'état de mon vassal se dénonce ou je vous jure que je serai tout sauf gentil... »

La menace le rendait encore plus désirable...


	13. Verglas

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Leo fulminait, ce soldat avait osé faire du mal à son vassal. La magie commençait à le démanger. Il fixait ces hommes qui tremblaient. Face à l'utilité qu'avait l'archer, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Un de ses hommes fuyait devant ses yeux. Le prince de Nohr gelait le sol sous ses pieds. Le soldat tombait avec fracas. Il s'approchait avec un sourire sadique du manant.

« Tu as une minute pour expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Le soldat ravalait sa salive, le magicien avait déjà une attaque de magie déjà toute prête à le brûle vif et d'autres joyeusetés.

« V... Votre majesté, monsieur Niles prononce votre nom dans son sommeil.  
-Il est mon vassal, c'est normal. La guerre a laissé sa marque sur tous, même sur un professionnel comme cet ancien assassin.  
-Mais il n'est pas triste que du contraire...  
-Cela ne pardonne pas vos actions... »

La boule de magie ne faisait qu'une bouchée du pauvre soldat. Bien qu'il se demandait si les rêves de Niles ressemblaient aux siens. Il lui demanderait plus tard. Quand il serait en meilleure forme. Éviter son vassal avait été une très mauvaise idée. Le prince lâchait un soupir...


	14. Gastronomie

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Léo ne posait pas un regard sur le corps calciné, ce n'étaient plus ses affaires. Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de spectacles Niles ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Le prince posait un regard sur lui. Il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps pour qu'il soit en pleine forme. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter un peu. Il partait, lassant le borgne seul. Il allait manger un morceau en repensant un peu à comment il allait faire maintenant que l'archer dormait dans son salon. Il se fichait bien des plats gastronomiques des cuisiniers du château. Il en laissait un peu de côté dans une serviette pour son vassal blessé. Odin était trop bruyant, il était joli garçon, certes. Mais sa façon d'être donnait envie de fuir, même lui. Son second vassal allait bien.

Il retournait dans son salon avec son précieux paquet. Un peu de nourriture pour Niles. Léo le regardait manger avec prudence. Comme si ce qui était arrivé, avait réveillé ses vieux réflexes d'assassin.

« Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'aurai ma petite mort.  
-Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé mourir ! »

Le prince de Nohr ne comprenait pas toujours les sous-entendus de son vassal et ce dernier en usait à foison.


	15. économies

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Niles n'était pas choqué de la perte d'un homme. Certes, il était en temps de paix. Mais un soldat de moins, ça faisait des économies. En prime, il avait Léo pour lui seul. En tant que vassal, il allait en profiter un peu. Il restait allongé et découvrait un peu son haut. Il affichait un petit sourire en voyant les joues rouges de son prince. Déjà, qu'il ne comprenait pas ses sous-entendus. Ses invitations silencieuses seraient longtemps ignorées ou pas déchiffrées. Qu'il ne soit pas indifférent à son charme n'était pas passer inaperçu à l'œil du borgne. Ce genre de choses était bien visible. Le sens de l'observation un don précieux dans son ancienne vie lui était restée. Avoir un œil de moins ne le rendait pas complètement aveugle.

« J'espère que vous irez mieux rapidement.  
-Ne vous en faites pas votre majesté. Je ne faillirais pas à ma tâche de vous protéger. Et de vous servir... »

L'archer voyait le sourire de son patron, il ne regrettait passes mots. Bien entendu, il n'avait rien remarqué. Même pas la légère insinuation pour le servir autrement. Bien qu'il n'aimait que peu être dominé par son amant. Il ne dirait pas non à son prince.


	16. Orange

Disclaimer : les personnages n'appartiennent pas

* * *

Les oranges venaient souvent s'inviter aux tables. Niles n'allait pas refuser l'appel de ce fruit qu'il trouvait un peu acide, mais bon. Il plantait ses ongles dans la peau de couleur vive de cet aliment. Il pelait toujours ainsi. Il souriait un peu comme un sadique. Au moins, il ne serait pas dérangé pendant un moment. Malgré la proximité de son prince, qui attirait les gens comme un aimant. Il suffisait de regarder pour tomber sur le charme de cet homme. Ses traits à la fois fins et masculins avaient tout pour lui plaire. Il avait sourire. Il prenait un quartier de son fruit et le mettait devant son prince.

« Je suis capable de manger ce fruit, Niles.  
-Je sais, mais avouer que vous n'appréciez pas quand le jus vient vous priver provisoirement de la vue.  
-Pas faux, vous avez raison. »

Finalement, c'était son prince qui avait mangé le plus e son orange. Chacun des quartiers avalé lui donnait envie d'être cet aliment. D'être touché par ses lèvres. Il ne restait qu'à attendre un miracle ou laisser son imagination recréer dans ses songes les sensations probables de son toucher. Il souriait, il s'en contenterait. Pour le moment.


	17. Cognac

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Léo soulevait un sourcil, les alcools ne lui était pas étrangers. Mais cette chose n'avait pas la couleur du vin. Plus celle du miel. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur spéciale de cette boisson. Apparemment, Niles connaissait cette dernière, elle devait être toxique. Pour s'en assurer, il devait le demander à son vassal.

C'est après un peu de marche que le prince retrouvait le borgne. Ce dernier lui souriait attendant sûrement qu'on lui dise quelque chose.

« Niles, tu connais cette boisson ?  
-C'est du cognac. C'est très bon, mais très fort. C'est fait dans un pays de l'autre côté de la mer.  
-Donc je peux en boire ?  
-Oui, même si je préférerais être là si vous le faites.  
-D'accord, vous veillerez sur moi dans ce cas. »

Léo prenait la bouteille et buvait un peu de ce liquide étrange. Quand il le sentait descendre le long de sa gorge. Il comprenait ce qu'avait dit son vassal. C'était fort. Il titubait, il sentait les bras puissant de Niles. Il lui souriait. Il le trouvait trop beau. Il se collait à cette beauté fatale.

« T'es beau toi, je comprends es rêves étranges.  
-Vous êtes saoul, voilà qui est intéressant... »


	18. Film

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Niles n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait être dans projection de son imagination. Il la nommait parfois Film. Ce terme lui était venu tout seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer ce dernier. De toute manière ce qui se passait dans son esprit ne regardait que lui. Et heureusement, car de nombreuses personnes lui en voudront pour l'image du prince dévêtu dans un coin de son imagination. Saoul comme l'était cet homme, il allait passer sûrement des choses qui le dépassaient son patron en temps normal. Il souriait en sentant les mains de ce dernier le toucher. Refuser cette exploration imprévue de la Royauté sur son corps serait bien vain.

« Qu'avez-vous envie de faire à cette belle personne que je suis ?

-Toucher.

-C'est que vous faites déjà votre majesté. Et quels rêves faites vous à mon propos ?

-Voir ta peau, la toucher entièrement et d'autres chose que je comprends pas. »

Niles savait que niveau sexuel Léo n'était pas bien loin. Il savait certaines choses grâce à son éducation. Mais les leçons théorique ne remplaçait en rien la pratique. Le borgne n'allait pas le dépuceler. Mais lui donner des souvenirs troublants. Imaginer son prince lui plaisait. Il l'aurait dans son lit, sobre.


	19. Mousse

Disclaimer: les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Niles s'était promis de conquérir son prince, mais ce n'était pas mince affaire. Déjà que le matin après sa beuverie, il était pas agréable, plus froid, plus distant qu'il avait l'habitude. C'était sans compter sur Odin qui se faisait mousser. Le mage adorait en ajouter des couches, il le savait. Mais le borgne ne voulait pas plus pousser que ça le prince dans ses retranchements. Il devait rester calme. Ne pas ajouter son grain de sel. Et c'était tentant, trop. Il lâchait un soupir. Difficile de se retenir quand un homme comme son chef était si proche. Et il avait pu le comprendre, pas vraiment contre. Il remerciait l'alcool pour ça. Sachant qu'il avait dû mettre des pièges sur la porte pour éviter de craquer. L'archer regardait le ciel, des nuages, il allait peut-être pleuvoir. Il n'aimait pas trop ce temps. Ça réveillait ses douleurs diverses. Blessures de guerres qui marquaient encore sa peau légèrement bronzée. Quand le soleil serait de retour, il sortirait à nouveau. Il pourrait même faire des expéditions en prévenant Léo, bien entendu. Le prince pourrait être tenté. C'était une belle hypothèse. Il n'allait pas la laisser échapper. Tous les plans étaient bons pour une nuit de folie.


	20. Traiteur

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il était rare que Léo accepte des plats d'ailleurs. Il fallait dire que ce que préparaient les cuisiniers du château lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un marchant ambulant lui vante le mérite de ce qu'il fait de sa vitesse de préparation de plats. Le prince n'avait pas besoin de ça pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il suffisait qu'il demande aux cuisiniers. C'était assez comique que ce genre de métier fleurisse. La preuve qu'il était bel et bien en période de paix. Quelques paysans sortaient de leur champ pour faire autre chose. Comme Niles était sorti du vol par son intervention. Il se souvenait de son choc quand il avait regardé sous son bandeau. Il n'y avait plus d'œil à cet endroit. Le prince savait que c'était un criminel qui lui avait volé alors qu'il était petit. Voilà qu'il recommençait à penser à cet homme. Il allait finir par le rendre fou. S'éloigner de lui ne lui avait pas été bénéfique. Il s'installait à son bureau. Il envoyait paître Odin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une énième fois ses histoires mirobolantes. Il devait se concentrer sur autre chose que l'archer. Il demanderait bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour rester ainsi dans son esprit.


	21. Ballon

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

C'est la tête comme un ballon qu'Odin agaçait encore Léo. Le prince de Nohr avait peut-être l'habitue de la façon de faire de son second vassal. Cela n'empêchait pas l'homme qu'il était de penser à l'autre soldat sous ordres directs. Niles, qui d'autre pouvait peupler ses pensées comme ça ? Corrin, déjà mariée et enceinte jusqu'aux dents de son jeune héritier. Il avait sourire en imaginant cet enfant si entouré d'adulte, mais aussi d'enfants. Sa sœur adoptive n'était pas la seule à attendre la nouvelle génération. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette attirance qu'il avait pour les hommes. De quoi se prendre la tête. Il ne pouvait faire comme son père à lui, adopter. Ce serait une solution, mais arrivait-il à convaincre Xander. C'était lui le dirigeant de ce pays qu'il aimait comme il avait pu détester durant la guerre contre Hoshido. C'est une Hoshidienne qui avait mis fin au conflit. Il s'installait sur son fauteuil. Se massant le crâne, ce geste avait découragé le mage de continuer son discours.

« Odin, appelle Niles.  
-Oui, votre majesté. »

Il était temps qu'il mette les choses au clair. Tourner en rond n'était plus permis. Léo était déterminé., il en finirait avec cette histoire.


	22. Glace

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Niles était surpris par l'appel de son prince. Il suivait son collègue l'écoutant qu'à moitié. À exagérer comme le faisait régulièrement cet homme. Il souriait à ce dernier quand il s'en allait. Il frappait brièvement quelques coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Le borgne ouvrait cette dernière et regardait un peu Léo. Comment on pouvait rester de glace face à un homme aussi beau. Il résistait à cet appel silencieux qu'était son chef. Surtout, si celui-ci le fixait d'une façon intense. Il se mordillait les lèvres.

« Cessez de vous mordre les lèvres, Niles.  
-Oui, vous m'avez demandé, votre majesté ?  
-En effet, il est temps qu'on arrête de tourner autour du pot.  
-Dans ce cas, je peux vous dire que vous me plaisez, dans le cas où la chose serait réciproque. Je ne peux prévoir ma réaction. »

L'archer voyait le prince se gratter le menton avant de soupirer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il pourrait s'unir avec ce bel éphèbe, mais soit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son prince se rapproche si près.

« Vous me plaisez aussi. »

Niles déposait ses lèvres sur celles du prince...


End file.
